fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hanae Momoko
|katakana = 花絵桃子|romaji = Hanae momoko|season = Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure ~Eternal Melody~|age = 14|gender = Female|birthday date = 14th February|ecolor = Dark Pink|hcolor = Burgundy|home = Minamigawa|relative = Hanae Satsuki (mother)|appearance = AeCLPC01|voice = Kurosawa Tomoyo|cure = Cure Jasmine|power = Flowers Kindness|weapon = Pink Rainbow Sword|tcolor = Pink|enter Pretty Cure = Pretty Cure|curehair = Light Pink|cureeye = Dark Pink|seiyuu = Kurosawa Tomoyo|TopColor = HotPink|SecondColor = HotPink}} '|花絵桃子}} is the lead cure of ''Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure'''' and it's sequel series, ''Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure ~Eternal Melody~. Momoko is a shy and timid yet calm, kind and gentle girl who is often described to be as delicate as a flower due to her sensitive nature. She also takes care of the school flower beds, having received the nickname from the students around the school and often gets unwanted attention in which she hates. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Jasmine, the pink light of kindness who controls the power of flower. History / History}} Appearance Personality Momoko is a shy and timid yet calm, kind and gentle girl who is often described to be as delicate as a flower due to her sensitive nature. She also takes care of the school flower beds, having received the nickname from the students around the school and often gets unwanted attention in which she hates. Relationships / Relationships}} Cure Jasmine is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Momoko who represents the pink light of kindness while controlling the power of flowers. In order to transform, Momoko needs her Ciel Module and her respective Lumiere Jewel - also having to shout "Pretty Cure, Arc en Ciel Activation!". Her main purification attack is Jasmine Blossom. Transformation Attacks * is Cure Jasmine's first and basic purification attack. Etymology is most commonly used as a feminine given name in Japan, having two meanings dependent on the kanji spelling given. This particular kanji spelling means "flower picture"https://www.behindthename.com/name/hanae, which could refer to Cure Jasmine's power over flowers. is a common feminine given name which has a couple of meanings dependent on the kanji spelling given, this spelling meaning "peach child"https://www.behindthename.com/name/momoko which could be a reference to her theme colour of pink as peaches are a pink colour. Therefore, her full name means "flower picture of the peach child". Cure Jasmine means "a genus of shrubs and vines in the olive family (Oleaceae). It contains around 200 species native to tropical and warm temperate regions of Eurasia, Australasia and Oceania. Jasmines are widely cultivated for the characteristic fragrance of their flowers."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jasmine Songs Solo * [[❁Flower❁|'❁Flower❁']] * [[Cherry Blossom❀Maiden|'Cherry Blossom❀Maiden']] * [[Blooming Kindness|'Blooming Kindness']] * [[Gentle・Rose|'Gentle・Rose']] * [[Rainbow・Coloured・Promise|'Rainbow・Coloured・Promise ~Cure Jasmine ver.~']] * Our Arc-en-Ciel・Dreaming Spectrum ~Cure Jasmine ver.~ Duet/Group * [[Rainbow-Kissed Miracle Heart|'Rainbow-Kissed Miracle Heart']] (with Momoko, Umi, Akemi and Rubina) * [[Starlit Flower Lucia|'Starlit Flower Lucia']]' '(with Seiya) * [[Our Arc-en-Ciel・Dreaming Spectrum|'Our Arc-en-Ciel・Dreaming Spectrum']] (with Momoko, Umi, Akemi, Rubina and Seiya) * Sparkling☆Spectral☆Miracle Lumiere (with Momoko, Umi, Akemi, Rubina and Seiya) Trivia Gallery / Gallery}} References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters Category:Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure Category:Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flower using Cures Category:Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure ~Eternal Melody~ Category:Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure ~Eternal Melody~ characters